SebastianxReader
by incendiopuff
Summary: just a bassyxreader :


You stepped out of the carriage and onto the cobbled pavement, watching as the door to Ciel Phantomhive's manor was opened by a tall shadow. As the coach driver drew away the figure stepped out into the light and bowed deeply.

"M'Lady"

His voice was deep and rich and he was so incredibly tall! His amazing black hair fell around his face. You walked over to him hesitantly.

"What is your name?"

"Sebastian, m'lady. I am the butler of Earl Phantomhive and I graciously welcome you to his manor. May I offer you some refreshment?" Sebastian looked up and smiled at you, his intense eyes seemed to bore into your mind and you blushed deeply. His smile changed to a smirk.

Affronted by his behaviour, you strode into the manor, and you were instantly overwhelmed by the beauty of it.

"The dining room is this way M'lady." Sebastian swept past you, so close you could feel the heat from his body and you involuntarily shivered. As he opened the door to the dining room and bent into another deep bow, you stared at him with new eyes, fully appreciating his looks.

Later, after you had eaten supper, you were about to go to your room to ready yourself for bed and a long night's sleep when Sebastian walked over to the Earl.

"Master, may I accompany this young lady and show her where her room will be for the night?"

Ciel's head snapped up and a slight frown was on his face. His eyes flicked over to you and you were filled with apprehension. Hesitantly Ciel replied.

"If… you must"

"Thank you, Milord"

Sebastian bowed once again to Ciel and led you out of the room and into the hall. You followed him up the luxurious marble staircase but instead of heading left, where the visitor's quarters were, he led you to the right and through a series of twisting corridors. You knew that if you were to head back you would never find your way out.

"Ermm… Sebastian?"

He turned around.

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Where exactly are we? I'm sure we passed the visitor's quarters a while back!"

"The master wishes you to have better quarters for tonight, I'm sure you will find them preferable. We are nearly there."

A few minutes later he stopped in front of a wooden door and produced a heavy brass key.

"After you my lady"

You stepped expectantly into the room which was lit only from the corridor outside. Immediately you headed over to the bed on the opposite side of the room but then the door was shut and all light was cut off.

You were worried now. "Err... Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

You jumped, startled. His voice was right beside your ear, so close that you could feel his hot breath tickling the side of your cheek. You backed up against the wall, unnerved.

"My lady, would you require any assistance with getting dressed?"

"NO!" You shouted, horrified.

Suddenly his face was right by yours again. "Are you completely sure about that?" You felt a slight brushing sensation against your legs as Sebastian's fingers lingered there, burning your skin.

Your heart quickened and you heard Sebastian chuckle quietly and he crushed his body to yours, trapping you between himself and the wall.

"Se-bast-ian… I…" Your feeble protests were cut off as with another low chuckle he pushed your leg up against the wall and pressed himself even closer to you.

You had no choice but to stay there, Sebastian's body was the only thing preventing you falling to the floor and as his lips met yours, rough and hard; you both slid down the wall and didn't surface.

Sebastian was lying beside you, still pressing you against the wall, trapping you as he held you in his arms against him.

"Ah, what a shame, I believe that at some point my tailcoat was ripped, I shall have to replace it." With a smirk he discarded the tailcoat and rolled back towards you, enveloping you once again.

In the morning you woke up to the sounds of the birds in the trees outside, and when you opened your eyes, you realised that you were tucked up in a proper bed. You looked outside and gathered that Sebastian must have taken you to the visitor's quarters last night after….

You slumped to the floor suddenly, tears rolling down your cheeks. Annoyingly just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" You shouted in despair.

"My lady?" A questioning voice came from being the wood and the door was opened a crack, allowing Sebastian to see your sorry state.

He strode across the room and fell to one knee, producing a handkerchief out of a pocket in his mended tailcoat.

"My lady, what is the matter?" He said, with honest concern as he handed you the handkerchief.

This annoyed you, this annoyed you so much. You didn't even know what the matter was!

"You! You are the matter! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "Me, my lady? Did you not find last night… pleasing?" On this last word his voice deepened and grew husky.

You looked up through your tears and leaned towards him, meeting his lips with your own bruised, damp ones and you immediately leaned into him, falling on top of his body as your tears made salty treks over your cheeks. When you were both breathing hard he pulled away, and it was then you realised that you had taken off Sebastian's waistcoat and was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I must go; breakfast is waiting to be prepared"

He stood up, and deftly replaced his waistcoat while you looked on. When he was leaving the room he paused slightly and said "Do not worry, I should think that we will be seeing each other later… My Lady." He swept into a deep bow and softly closed the door.


End file.
